Avatar Renegada
by horus100
Summary: ¿Y SI KORRA FUERA SECUESTRADA SIENDO UN BEBE POR LOS DEL LOTO ROJO? ¿Y A LOS 11 DESCUBRIERA SUS VERDADEROS PLANES Y HUYERA? UN AVATAR CON UNA MENTALIDAD Y TECNICA DE LUCHA COMPLETAMENTE DIFERENTE ,COMO NUNCA ANTES SE HA VISTO ¿COMO REACCIONARA LA GENTE? SEMI CANON
1. Chapter 1

AVATAR RENEGADO

_Tierra_

_Fuego _

_Aire _

_Agua_

_Cuando yo era niño mi padre, el avatar Aang, me conto la historia de cómo el y sus amigos heroicamente pusieron fin a la Guerra de los 100 años. El avatar Aang y el Señor del Fuego Zuko convirtieron las colonias de la nación del fuego en la Republica Unida de Naciones, donde maestros y no-maestros de todo el mundo pudieran vivir y prosperar juntos, en paz y armonía. _

_Llamaron a la capital de esta gran nación, Ciudad Republica. El avatar Aang logro muchas cosas en su vida, pero lamentablemente su tiempo en este mundo termino y como el ciclo de las estaciones. El ciclo del Avatar comenzó otra vez._

PROLOGO

_Cuando Aang ,mi padre murió , no pude evitar que la tristeza se apoderara de mi. Solo podía consolarme con la idea de que mi padre se había reencarnado como otra persona ,para siguiera el deber del Avatar. Según el ciclo un miembro de la Tribu del Agua seria el nuevo avatar, si era sincero me llenaba de curiosidad como seria y enseñarle los caminos del Aire Control y espirituales para convertirse en un completo Avatar._

_Pasaron unos años y recibí un rumor de que un bebe estaba haciendo pequeñas llamitas con sus dedos. Pero lo ignore ,pensando que era imposible alguien a tan corta edad pudiera hacer algún tipo de control._

_Unos meses después recibiría la noticia de que unas personas que eran miembros del Loto Rojo, habían secuestrado al bebe. Dándome cuenta de que mi error podía haber echo que el nuevo Avatar siguiera el camino equivocado, utilicé todos mis recursos para localizarlos, aunque no estuve el solo: la Orden del Loto Blanco, el Señor del Fuego Zuko y Tonraq ,líder no oficial de la Tribu del Agua del Sur y el padre de la niña secuestrada que se llamaba Korra._

_Pasaron los años y cuando la niña tenia que cumplir 11 años y la esperanza de encontrar a la niña y a los secuestradores comenzaba a desvanecerse. Oímos la noticia de que había unas personas en el Reino Tierra que coincidían con la descripción de los secuestradores. Emboscándolos por sorpresa logramos atraparlos. Después de su captura los miembros del __Loto Blanco y la Jefe de Policía de Ciudad República, Lin Beifong, pasaron los siguientes años interrogando a cada uno de los miembros del Loto Rojo para poder determinar los objetivos del grupo y averiguar la ubicación del Avatar, no obstante, no tuvieron éxito._

_Al final llegamos a la conclusión de que Korra había escapado de sus captores y ellos habían salido a buscarla logrando que pudiéramos atraparlos._

_Aun así ,no sabíamos donde encontrarla y parecía que sabia ocultarse bien ,ya que no llegaron noticias de ninguna de niña capaz de controlar mas de un elemento. El tiempo siguió avanzando y la Ciudad Republica corría un grave peligro, había estado surgiendo un movimiento llamado los igualitarios que se oponían a la utilización de las Artes de Control, que veían como algo opresivo e injusto y reclamaban la completa igualdad entre Maestros y No-Maestros._

_Solo el Avatar podía evitar que este conflicto escalara a un punto de no-retorno y desembocara en una guerra. Por desgracia no esta con nosotros y ni siquiera sabemos si esta viva._

_Rezo a los espíritus para que este a salvo_

_Tenzin_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**UNOS AÑOS DESPUES DEL SECUESTRO EN ALGUN LUGAR DEL REINO TIERRA**

En un complejo subterráneo ,unas personas pensaban cual seria el próximo movimiento que iban a hacer. Habían logrado capturar a la supuesta Avatar y era el momento de saber que iban a hacer con ella.

-No deberíamos haber actuado de forma tan precipitada-respondió Zaheer-Ni siquiera sabemos si de verdad ella es la verdadera

-Tienes que reconocer que tiene una gran conexión con los elementos- contesto Ghazan

-Solo con el fuego-recalco con molestia

-¿Aun estas molesto de su pequeña travesura?- se burlo Ming-Hua

-Estoy seguro de que lo hizo adrede- dijo con un tono acusatorio

-Pero fue divertido- dijo P´Li con una risita sin poder evitar

Zaheer no pudo evitar gruñir. Cuando había estado cuidando de la pequeña , la niña le había quemado el pelo jugando con su Fuego Control.

-Y si fuera realmente ella ¿no deberíamos simplemente ,inducirla al Estado Avatar y matarla?

-Dudo de que podamos hacerlo siendo la niña tan pequeña ¿no seria mas útil viva?- dijo Ghazan

-Tienes razón la necesitamos para que abra los portales al mundo de los espíritus-contesto P´li

-Y mientras podemos entrenarla para que domine los 4 elementos y entrenarla espiritualmente para que pueda entrar al estado Avatar –concluyo Ming-Hua

Zaheer permaneció en silencio contemplando la idea- Es un buen plan-concedió- el único problema que veo es si ella es el Avatar y cuanto tiempo tardaría en dominar los 4 elementos

Nada mas decir eso una parte del muro se estrello en la pared de enfrente. Los cuatro rápidamente se pusieron en posición de combate, antes de ver incrédulos al "enemigo"

Era Korra con la edad de 4 años gritando a pleno pulmón.

-¡SOY KORRA ,TEMAN ANTE MI PODER!

Luego con gran asombro para ellos empezó a hacer un espectáculo de fuego ,tierra y agua control. No se sabe cuanto tiempo estuvieron observándola intentando comprender como una niña pequeña que ni siquiera tenia 5 años, podía dominar 3 de los 4 elementos. Hasta que Ghazan la atrapo por la cintura.

-Bueno…-comento, sosteniendo a la niña mientras ella trataba de liberarse -creo que se ha resuelto la duda de si era o no el Avatar

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Y con eso comenzó el entrenamiento del Avatar, en unos pocos años logro superar nuestras expectativas. Logro dominar con gran maestría la Tierra y Fuego Control y incluso logro aprender hacer Lava Control aunque no al nivel de Ghazan. Pero creo que su mayor logro ha sido el dominio del Agua Control, tras ver como Ming-Hua podía hacerlo sin los brazos se empeño en hacer lo mismo. Le costo años pero al final logro lo que nadie parecía posible: Agua Control con la mente_

_Gracias a que el agua es un elemento tan maleable Korra hacia hazañas imposibles de hacer ,era como si el agua fuera un ser vivo y obedeciera todas las ordenes de la chica. Me alegro que no sepa el estilo de la Sangre Control. Aunque haya logrado dominar los 3 elementos aun queda que aprenda el Aire Control y el único Maestro Aire que hay en el mundo es Tenzin, el hijo del anterior Avatar. Obviamente no se puede considerar como una opción._

_Hemos ideado un plan para forzar a Korra a hacer Aire Control ,si el plan da resultados ,solo quedara su entrenamiento espiritual y pronto lograremos derrocar los gobiernos y se establecerá un nuevo orden mundial. Iniciado con el fin del Avatar_

_Zaheer _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL COMIENZO. ESTOY HACIENDO ESTA PROPUESTA, VOY A PUBLICAR LOS PRIMEROS CAPITULOS DE LOS FICS HARRY POTTER Y CODE GEASS Y CON SUS REVIEWS DECIDIRAN CUAL VOY A SEGUIR Y DESPUES SEGUIRE CON OTRO. TAMBIEN PUEDEN ENVIARME UN MENSAJE PERSONAL**

**PUEDEN VER EN MI PERFIL MIS PROPUESTAS**


	2. Chapter 2

**AVATAR RENEGADA**

**CAPITULO 1**

**ESCONDITE DEL LOTO ROJO EN EL REINO TIERRA **

**EDAD DE KORRA : 11 AÑOS**

Korra salto para evitar las rocas y llamaradas lanzadas contra ella y aterrizando lanzo dos rocas a sus atacantes ,con unas llamaradas y agua. Ghazan levanto un muro para protegerle y a P´li , aprovechando Korra convirtió el muro en lava y lo lanzo contra ellos, obligándolos a separarse. Al ver su oportunidad lanzo unas bolas de fuego para mantenerlos ocupados y utilizo los charcos de agua que había por doquier para envolverlos en hielo y rematarlos lanzando un huracán de aire que los lanzo al suelo.

-¡Wuhuuu!-grito Korra alzando los brazos victoriosa-¡Gane!

En una zona elevada Zaheer y Ming-Hua observaban la batalla

-Es fuerte y rápida- comento ella

-Carece de disciplina y control-recalco Zaheer

Mientras Korra se acercaba animada de haber superado la prueba

-¿Y esas caras serias? ¡Alegraos ,ya he dominado los 4 elementos! Esto hay que celebrarlo

-No cantes victoria tan pronto Korra ,aunque de niña siempre has sobresalido en el lado físico. Has ignorado completamente el lado espiritual. Tu objetivo es dominar los dos aspectos

-No es que lo haya ignorado ,simplemente me es mas difícil aprenderlo. Pero he superado la prueba ¿no?- contesto ,poniendo los ojos de cachorrito

Zaheer y Ming se miraron y luego Zaheer contesto:

-Muy bien Korra, has pasado la prueba

Al instante ella salta agitando los brazos- ¡Siiii lo logre! – y se fue corriendo

Ming-Hua sintió un poco de culpa por la niña, la pobre no sabia lo que le iba a pasar cuando lograra dominar plenamente el Estado Avatar. Pero lo aplaco enseguida ,se dijo a si misma que con la desaparición del Avatar ,seria el primer paso para la creación de un mundo completamente libre para todos.

Aunque para ello tuvieran que matar a Korra.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Deberías haberme visto Naga, les machaque con mis habilidades y pase la prueba-le contaba Korra a su perro oso polar

Ella era su mas fiel amiga, se la regalaron cuando era un cachorro cuando tenia 5 años y desde entonces eran inseparables.

-Ya falta muy poco para que pueda salir y explorar el mundo-continuo emocionada. Aparte de entrenar no podía hacer gran cosa, tenia prohibido alejarse de los alrededores del escondite. Así que el único tiempo de ocio era :jugar con Naga o leer los libros que tenia en su cuarto. Contaban cosas impresionantes :una ciudad con muros tan altos como montañas , ciudades hechas completamente de hielo, templos construidos en la cima de las montañas…

Sus maestros le habían dicho que cuando lograra dominar plenamente sus poderes , podría salir y ver las maravillas de sus libros con sus propios ojos.

Demasiado emocionada para descansar , se fue a ver si le permitían salir para dar a Naga un paseo. Aun no era lo suficientemente mayor para cabalgarla, pero le encantaba correr con ella al aire libre.

Mientras se acercaba a la habitación oyó voces y supuso que todos estaban ahí dentro. Cuando estaba apunto de abrir la puerta oyó algo que la paro

-Ya falta muy poco ,cuando Korra domine el lado espiritual. Podremos acabar con ella

-Tienes razón ,Zaheer la niña ha progresado mucho en muy poco tiempo ¿Pero como haremos para que ella lo domine?-dijo Ghazan

-He mandado un mensaje a Lobo del Norte para que la instruya en las enseñanzas espirituales

-No olvides que antes debe abrir los portales. Una vez que lo haga ya no será necesaria-dijo P´li

-No crees que nos estamos precipitando ,solo tiene 11 años- contesto Ming-Hua

-Espero que no te estés ablandando Ming, sabes bien que esa niña representa todo lo que va en contra de nuestros ideales. ¿De que ha servido secuestrarla de sus padres, si al final la dejamos viva para que siga su destino?-replico Zaheer

Ming-Hua se amedranto-Lo siento es que no me hace ninguna gracia ,tener que matar a una niña

-Se que es difícil, pera la final el beneficio será…

Korra ya no podía escuchar mas sintió que todo se estaba derrumbando a su alrededor y las palabras de aquellas personas que quería como si fueran de su propia familia, se sentían como si un cuchillo le atravesara el pecho ¿Todo este tiempo solo era una mentira? ¿Qué fue secuestrada de sus padres y no murieron por un accidente? ¿Para ellos solo era una herramienta que cuando cumpliera su propósito se desharían de ella?

Korra no supo cuando llego a su habitación ,pero mientras lloraba en su cama abrazando a Naga decidió que iba a escapar. No les dejaría el gusto de completar su objetivo ,iría a los bosques y se escondería allí. Había leído muchos libros sobre como sobrevivir en el bosque y con su dominio de los elementos ,no seria tan duro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Al caer la noche Korra acompañada de Naga ,salió de las cuevas de las que tanto tiempo habían sido su casa y se encamino hacia lo desconocido. Pasarían bastantes horas antes de que los del Loto Rojo se dieran cuenta de que se había fugado y empezaran a buscarla . Creyendo que iría a lugares donde habría gente fueron a pueblos y ciudades y gracias eso. Llamaron suficiente la atención para que los de la Orden del Loto Blanco los descubrieran y los capturaran emboscándolos por sorpresa. Durante los interrogatorios guardaron silencio ,con la esperanza de que llegado el momento. Pudieran escapar para poder volver a capturar a la niña.

Mientras tanto Korra y Naga pasaron los siguientes 4 años viviendo en el bosque. Con el temor de que cuando salieran a la luz publica los capturaran, Korra decidió permanecer en el bosque hasta que fuera lo suficientemente mayor para enfrentarse a ellos en igualdad de condiciones. Para no perder la práctica siguió ejercitando su dominio de los elementos, una de las cosas que mas estaba orgullosa era utilizar el agua para darle forma de animales ,personas, cualquier cosa… De hacerlo a lo mas tierno o a lo mas letal…

No fue tan duro vivir tantos años en el bosque, con la Tierra-Control podía hacerse una tienda(N/A: como hacia Toph), y con los otros cazar animales, asarlos y con el Aire-Control permanecer caliente sin necesidad de abrigarse mucho.

Permaneció feliz en aquel bosque ,hasta que al final fue capturada. No por los del Loto Rojo sino por hombres de la ciudad de Zaofu y ni siquiera fue a posta. Simplemente Korra y Naga fueron atrapadas por una trampa y no pudieron librarse de ella , debido a que estaba hecha de metal y Korra no sabia doblarlo. Los cazadores sorprendidos de que una niña hubiera vivido tantos años en el bosque ,decidieron llevarla a la ciudad, para que su líder ,Suyin Beifong, decidiera que hacer con ella

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**ZAOFU HOGAR DEL CLAN DEL METAL**

**EDAD DE KORRA 17 AÑOS**

-¡Vamos Korra , madre quiere hablar contigo!-grito Opal ,despertando a la chica

-Hmmmmmmm-murmuro

Habían pasado unos 2 años desde que llego, Suyin Beifong decidió adoptarla tras contarle que sus padres habían muerto asesinados por unos bandidos y había tenido que huir a los bosques para poder sobrevivir. Lo de Naga fue que lo libero de unos bandidos que querían venderla. No revelo su dominio sobre los 4 elementos, solo les dijo que podía hacer Tierra Control. Gracias a ello le enseñaron el dominio del Metal-Control. Agradeció no haber revelado sus talentos, según los libros que había mientras investigaba. Descubrió que era el Avatar una persona que podía dominar los 4 elementos, era el vinculo entre el mundo humano y espiritual y su misión es mantener el balance en el mundo.

"Porque ,tenia que ser yo" pensó malhumorada "No les debo nada y por lo que veo no creo que me necesiten, no veo que todo se vaya a desmoronar"

Aunque pronto se iba a marchar ,cuando alcanzara la mayoría de edad. Levantaría las alas y volaría como un pajarillo libre.

Suyin ya lo sabia y aunque había disfrutado en su compañía y con la del resto de la familia, ese no era su lugar ,además de que quería salir para ver el mundo.

Suyin lo entendió y le aconsejo que fuera primero a Ciudad Republica, su hermana Lin Beifong trabajaba allá como Jefe de Policía. Con su primera parada establecida y montada en Naga , partió para perseguir sus sueños.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**BUENO GENTE ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO**

**¿ME PODRIAN DECIR ALGUN FIC O DAR CONSEJOS PARA ESCRIBIR LAS PELEAS? ES QUE NO SE COMO PLASMAR BIEN ESTAS PELEAS DE ELEMENTOS**

**SALUDOS**


	3. Chapter 3

**AVATAR RENEGADA**

**CAPITULO 2**

**CIUDAD REPUBLICA**

**EDAD DE KORRA : 17 AÑOS**

-Así que esto es Ciudad Republica, es mucho mas grande que Zaofu y mas ruidosa…-dijo Korra maravillada a lomos de Naga mientras observaba la ciudad. Edificios altísimos , carreteras enormes donde circulaban los Satomoviles, los imponentes dirigibles de la policía surcando los cielos y en medio de la abadía había una enorme de estatua del Avatar Aang.

Al verla no pudo evitar sentir una conexión profunda con el, rápidamente aplasto esos sentimientos ,no iba a meterse en el papel de Avatar y esperaba vivir tranquilamente sin enfrentarse a peligros y salvar el mundo tal y como lo conocían. El avatar Kuruk vivió sin ningún problema , ella no pedía algo imposible.

Mientras estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, Naga olfateaba el aire y le brillaron los ojos cunando capto el aroma de algo delicioso y corrió en dirección a su origen. Korra anoto mentalmente la necesidad de ir con mas cuidado mientras montaba a Naga, había provocado 7 accidentes de camino al puesto de comida que Naga había olfateado.

Tras pagar la comida fue al parque para disfrutar de su comida con Naga , mientras descansaba, pensaba que podía hacer. Ir a hablar con Lin Beifong estaba descartado atraería demasiadas sospechas, también debía buscar un trabajo ya que el dinero que había ahorrado cuando vivía en Zaofu se agotaría pronto.

Mientras pensaba ,aburrida ,formo unos cuantos animales con Agua Control. Casi sin darse cuenta empezó a formar una multitud maravillada con su increíble control de este elemento, aunque algunos se burlaba diciendo que no podía hacer animales mas grandes. Aceptando el reto Korra formo tejones-topo, osos-ornitorrinco, leones-alce (N/A: No es broma estos animales existen en la serie , putos residuos radioactivos XD) que incluso podían moverse con total naturalidad. La gente aplaudiendo le dio bastante dinero por su increíble espectáculo, aquello le dio una idea de utilizar su talento para ganar algo de dinero.

Mientras contaba las ganancias vio una pequeña multitud reunida alrededor de un manifestante con cartel de un hombre con una mascara realmente escalofriante, mientras el manifestante gritaba:

-¿Estáis cansados de vivir bajo la tiranía de los maestros? ¡Uníos a los Igualitarios! ¡Por mucho tiempo la elite de maestros de esta ciudad ha obligado a los no maestros a vivir como ciudadanos de segunda clase! ¡Uníos a Amón y juntos derrocaremos al sistema que nos oprime!

-¿Igualitarios? ¿Amón? ¿De que estará hablando?- se pregunto Korra ,cuando el manifestante se fijo en ella

-¡Tu! ¡A que no estas harto de ver cómo nos oprimen con sus poderes y creerse superiores a nosotros! Únete a los…

-¡Espera, espera! ¡Que soy una maestra agua! ¿Y a que te refieres con que los maestros son malos? No tiene porque serlo necesariamente

-¡Ah si! ¿Entonces porque no nos lo explicas?-lo desafío el manifestante

-Bueno para empezar se puede utilizar el Agua Control para sanar heridas de forma mas rápida que medios convencionales-comenzó a explicar Korra

-Bueno…-dijo el hombre

-Además de que los no maestros no son los únicos que han sufrido la "tiranía" de los maestros. Los Maestros Aire eran pacifistas y solo utilizaban su poder para su propia defensa y la Nación del Fuego casi los destruye hasta la extinción.

Sin darse cuenta ,estaba empezando a reunir una gran multitud.

-Mi punto es que puede haber maestros que si pueden ser crueles como también no-maestros. Simplemente no me parece justo que llamen a todos los maestros monstruos que utilizan su poder para abusar de otras personas.

Cuando oyó un ruido de aplausos se dio la vuelta para ver una gran multitud que parecía estar de acuerdo con sus opiniones. No pudo evitar maldecir mentalmente, solo llevaba un día en la ciudad y ya estaba atrayendo mucho la atención. Rápidamente monto a Naga y se marcho.

Inadvertidamente 2 personas miraron la escena y asintieron entre ellos ,antes de empezar a seguirla.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Korra paseaba por una calle llena de tiendas metida en sus pensamientos, había dejado que Naga fuera un rato por libre y comprado un manto con capucha para evitar que la reconocieran. Esto comenzaba a ser frustrante y aun no encontraba un lugar para quedarse.

-Disculpe ¿podría decirme donde hay algún hotel para pasar la noche?-pregunto Korra a una anciana

-Claro-dice señalando la calle- siga caminando por esta calle al final y…

En ese momento un Satomobil rojo bastante llamativo apareció dirigiéndose hacia las tiendas.

-Sera mejor que se marche- dijo la anciana con miedo-Ahora no es seguro

El Satomobil paro y 3 personas salieron de el y se acercaron a un vendedor de fonógrafos que en ese momento estaba limpiando uno de sus productos .

-Señor Chang ,por favor dígame que tiene mi dinero de lo contrario no le garantizo que pueda proteger su establecimiento- dijo uno de ellos y para enfatizar el punto otro formo una llama en su mano sonriendo

Korra entrecerró los ojos al ver que esas personas eran gangsters extorsionando al pobre hombre con su flexión.

"Al final los igualitarios tiene algo de razón" pensó

-Lo siento ,las ventas han estado bajas. Tomen uno de mis fonógrafos-respondió el dueño de la tienda

Sin siquiera sacar las manos de los bolsillos, uno de os gangsters que era un maestro fuego pateo el objeto reduciéndolo a cenizas

-Mi amigo ,no es un amante de la música- contesto el gangster- Deme el dinero de lo contrario…

-Por favor hasta yo se hacer mejores amenazas-interrumpió una voz, los 3 gangsters se dieron la vuelta ,para ver una persona vestida con un manto y con una capucha cubriendo su rostro. Por el tono de voz parecía ser mujer

Los 3 hombres la miraron extrañados antes de empezar a reír

-Obviamente eres nueva en la ciudad. Así que te explicare un par de cosas- dijo el hombre- Somos la Triple Amenaza, estas en nuestro territorio y estamos a punto de enviarte al hospital

-Ustedes van a ser los que tengan que ir al hospital y espero que halla uno cerca- se burlo Korra

-¿Quién te crees que eres?- susurro amenazador

-¿Por qué no vienes y lo averiguas?- le reta

Los ojos del matón se crispan ,rápidamente forma una bola de agua de un odre que tiene bajo la chaqueta y lo lanza en dirección a ella

Con extrema facilidad Korra para el proyectil y se lo devuelve al gangster dándole en la cara y congelársela haciéndole perder el equilibrio en su dirección. Korra aprovecha dándole una patada directa en la cara ,rompiendo el hielo y dejándolo fuera de combate

El gangster que parecía ser un maestro tierra cargo contra ella con la intención de lanzarle una roca, pero Korra rápidamente con su odre forma un látigo de agua. Con el lo agarra de la pierna y con una fuerza sorprendente lo levanta y lo estampa contra el suelo

Desconocido para ellos , gente estaba observando el enfrentamiento

-¿Qué esta sucediendo?-pregunto uno

-Parece que alguien esta dando una paliza a los Triple Amenaza y es un Maestro Agua muy poderoso-respondió otro

El ultimo, ya aterrorizado, lanzo una llamarada de fuego que ella bloqueo con un muro de agua provocando una nube de vapor. Teniendo la oportunidad Korra lo agarra del brazo y con una llave lo derriba.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo mas se oyó una sirena desde arriba y cuando alzo la mirada vio que era un dirigible de la policía. Al ver esto Korra rápidamente huyo de la escena, no quería enfrentarse ahora a la policía , además ya no le quedaba mas agua y si utilizaba otro elemento su identidad seria revelada

Los mafiosos no tuvieron tanta suerte y se encontraron atados por los policías maestros del metal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sin saberlo, Korra estaba siendo vigilada por esas 2 personas del parque que en realidad eran igualitarios, mientras iba por los callejones para evitar a la poli. El "discurso" que había hecho les había molestado bastante, en su opinión, todos los dobladores eran unos tiranos y egoístas que disfrutaban abusar de ellos con sus poderes. Habían tomado la decisión de capturarla, aunque era una maestra agua muy poderosa ya no le quedaba agua. Además habían oído los rumores de que Amón estaba preparando una "gran revelación" y que necesitaba unos cuantos maestros para hacerlo.

Estaban muy confiados, por lo que ni siquiera iban a utilizaron el bloque de chi, se abalanzarían sobre ella y la dejarían inconsciente con un buen golpe.

Pero cuando saltaron hacia ella para atacarla, no tuvieron en cuenta que Korra tenia sus sentidos bastante desarrollados por su vida en el bosque. Pero al no tener agua y estar en peligro no pudo evitar actuar por instinto.

Vamos que uso Aire Control y los estampo en un muro

Los igualitarios no podían creérselo , las únicas personas que podían hacer Aire Control en todo el mundo eran 4 y eran los descendientes del Avatar Aang. Si ella también podía hacerlo ,solo significaba una cosa.

-¡No puede ser! Ella es ,es…

-¡El Avatar!

El Avatar, la única persona que podía controlar los 4 elementos. Había rumores que había sido secuestrado de bebe o asesinado y que el Loto Blanco estaba buscando al siguiente sucesor en el Reino Tierra.

Korra estaba completamente aterrorizada ,si ellos hablaban su cubierta se iría al traste. Nunca podría tener una vida tranquila y también estaba la posibilidad de que los del Loto Rojo seguían buscándola para asesinarla.

Solo se le ocurría una solución, pero no iba ser bonito

-No quería que pasara esto- decía ella- pero no tengo mas remedio que tener que hacer esto-eso los confundió- Intentare hacerlo lo mas rápido que puedo- termino ella alzando las manos en su dirección

No tuvieron el tiempo suficiente de gritar ,antes de que una llamarada de fuego los alcanzara.

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO**

**TAMBIEN TENGO QUE DECIR QUE ME HA LLEGADO LA INSPIRACION PARA HACER 2 POSIBLES FICS .CUANDO TERMINE LOS QUE TENGO PENDIENTES, EMPEZARE A HACERLOS**

**TARDO TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR PORQUE LA UNIVERSIDAD TIENE UN CUCHILLO EN MI ESPALDA ,LISTO PARA APUÑALARME SI LA CAGO EN LOS EXAMENES**

**AQUÍ ESTAN MIS IDEAS:**

**CROSSOVER HETALIA RESISTANCE-****APOCALIPSIS QUIMERA****: POR CULPA DE LA MAGIA ESPAÑA HA OCUPADO EL SITIO DE SU CONTRAPARTE DE OTRO UNIVERSO DEL AÑO 1900. CON SU CONOCIMIENTO FUTURO ,CREE QUE PODRA SALIR MUY BENEFICIADO. PERO LO QUE NO SABE ES QUE SE CONVERTIRA EN UNA DE LAS POCAS NACIONES SUPERVIVIENTES PARA HACER FRENTE A UN ENEMIGO QUE BUSCA SU EXTINCION**

**HETALIA- EL ULTIMO EUROPEO: EN LA EPOCA MEDIEVAL INGLATERRA TRATA DE UTILIZAR SU MAGIA PARA MEJORAR SU CONDICION DE VIDA Y LA DE SU GENTE. PERO TRAS UN FATAL ERROR TRANSPORTA A ESPAÑA Y A SU GENTE A UN MUNDO ALTERNATIVO DONDE LA PESTE NEGRA HA ANIQUILADO EUROPA ¿PODRA ESPAÑA ,LA ULTIMA NACION EUROPEA, SOBREVIVIR? ( INSPIRADO EN EL LIBRO "TIEMPOS DE ARROZ Y SAL)**

**ESPERO QUE LE HAYA INTERESADO**


	4. Chapter 4

**AVATAR RENEGADA**

**CAPITULO 3**

Lin Beifong estaba empezando a odiar este día. Ayer no pudo dormir mucho ,debido a un altercado. Según el informe la Triple Amenaza había mandado a unos de sus matones para extorsionar a los dueños de las tiendas, pero fueron frustrados por una Maestra Agua desconocida. Lamentablemente, esta se escapo antes de que llegaran sus hombres.

Según los testigos era una mujer pero no pudieron reconocerla al tener el rostro cubierto, pero debía ser muy poderosa si era capaz de someter 3 hombre ella sola.

Solo pudo dormir unas horas ,cuando le llamo Saikhan, diciendo que había habido un asesinato

Dios, mataría por un café

\- Informe-ordeno

-Hace unas horas el servicio de limpieza olio algo quemado, pensando que habían incendiado algo unos vándalos. Se dirigió a la fuente del olor y se encontró esto

La escena no era bonita. Dos personas quemadas vivas, el fuego debía de ser potente porque los cadáveres estaban completamente carbonizados a juzgar por sus gestos. Intentaron protegerse inútilmente.

-¿Han podido identificarlos?

-Nada de momento, pero hemos podido identificar por los restos de sus ropas que eran igualitarios

Beifong no pudo evitar gemir de frustración , ese maldito grupo político le había dado un montón de dolores de cabeza.

-¿Habrá sido una pelea de bandas?-se pregunto un oficial

-Seguramente hayan sido los Agni Kai-dijo otro

De lo que estaba seguro Lin Beifong, es que la prensa tendría un día de campo con esto y no quería ni imaginar como explicar esto al Consejo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Korra se relajo tomando un desayuno en la terraza de un bar lo suficientemente grande como para que Naga no molestara. Debería de estar un poco alterada por haber quemado vivas a 2 personas ayer, pero no era el caso. Supongo que vivir durante años en un bosque y tener que matar animales para sobrevivir le acostumbra a uno. Aparte de que sus secuestradores la enseñaron a no tener piedad en una lucha ¿Estaba realmente cuerda por tener este tipo de pensamientos?

Meditando sobre eso, leyó en el periódico sobre los resultados de los partidos de pro-control, Korra sabia poca cosa sobre ese deporte. Recordaba que Ghazan era un gran seguidor y que escuchaba los partidos en la radio.

Esta noche iba a haber un partido entre los Hurones de Fuego contra los Tigerdillos Dorados. La verdad es que tenia mucha curiosidad por ver como era el juego ,pero la entrada no era precisamente barata. Eso no iba a detenerla y aun menos que el edificio estuviera situado a las orillas del rio.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**POR LA NOCHE**

Después de dejar a Naga en un sitio donde pudiera descansar tranquila. Buceo hasta las proximidades del estadio y se impulso hacia una de las ventanas abiertas. Después de pasear por los pasillos , llego a una gran sala, con curiosidad entro. La habitación era un gimnasio pro-control

-¡Eh! ¿Qué estas haciendo en mi gimnasio?-pregunto un hombre

Korra maldijo en silencio por su descuido- Aaaahhh estaba buscando el baño y me he perdido

-La vieja excusa de ir al baño. Oye estoy cansado de que los críos os coléis aquí sin pagar ¡Voy a llamar a seguridad!

-¡No espere!

-¡Por fin te encuentro! Te estaba buscando por todas partes-hablo una voz desconocida, ambos se dieron la vuelta y vieron a un chico de pelo castaño con ojos verdes ,vestido como un jugador-Tranquilo Toza ,va conmigo-dijo poniéndose al lado de Korra

Korra rápidamente se da cuenta de lo que sucede y le sigue el juego-Si ,soy su amiga

-Así que, como ves, somos amigos. Buenos amigos

-Novio y novia ,en realidad- dice Korra descansando su cabeza sobre su hombro

-Si, somos novios-concuerda el, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Korra

-Estamos enamorados. Somos…amantes. Amantes apasionados, salvajes…-Korra menea las caderas sugestivamente y guiña un ojo hacia el chico que ríe nerviosamente

Toza cubre sus oídos con las manos-¡Demasiada información! Ahora marchaos ,tengo mucho trabajo que hacer

-Bueno, por aquí señorita

-Muchas gracias ,señor-contesta Korra y luego susurra- En serio muchas gracias

-Así que…¿somos novio y novia?-pregunta esperanzado

-Nop, somos amigo y amiga-le corrige ella

-Lo suficientemente cerca, mi nombre es Bolin

-Korra

Ambos caminan un rato, hasta que Bolin abre una puerta

-¿Qué te parece? Los mejores asientos de la casa

Korra se quedo con la boca abierta, se podía ver toda la Arena de por-control y encima de ellos estaban las gradas de los espectadores

-¡Guau! ¡Increíble!-Korra siguió mirando a su alrededor- Este sitio es mas alucinante de lo que me imaginaba

-Pst , Bolin- susurra una voz, Bolin se dio la vuelta y vio que era su hermano Mako y camino hacia el

-¿Si?

-Te dije que dejaras de traer a las locas de tus fans ,antes de los combates. Llévatela de aquí

-Ooooh… Vamos Mako ,mira le he prometido que podía quedarse y tengo un presentimiento se que tiene algo especial ¡Ya se!- camina hacia Korra, la agarra por los hombros y la lleva hacia Mako- Korra, quero que conozcas a mi hermano Mako

-¿Mako? Es un placer- saluda Korra ofreciendo su mano, pero el simplemente camina hacia el ring, ignorándola por completo

-¿He hecho algo malo?- le pregunta a Bolin

-No, perdonale. Mi hermano siempre se concentra antes de los partidos. Muy bien es la hora ,deséame suerte. Aunque no la necesito- se despide ,mientras se abrocha el casco dirigiéndose hacia la plataforma

-¡Buena suerte! ¡Patéales el culo!-grita ella, mientras se apoya en la barandilla deseando ver el partido

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La pelea solo se podía resumir en una sola palabra: espectacular

Mako y Bolin se compenetraban muy bien, se notaba que eran hermanos. Aunque su compañero maestro de agua ( Hasook, si no recordaba mal) no era tan bueno y casi lo arruina cuando se choco con Bolin al final. Fue solo gracias a la habilidad de Mako que habían conseguido ganar.

-¡Wuhuuu! ¡Bien, una victoria mas y conseguiremos una plaza en el campeonato!-celebraba Bolin regresando del estadio- Dime ,Korra ¿qué te ha parecido? Bolin lucha como nadie ¿eh?

-¡Ha sido impresionante!- declaro Korra- ¡Me arrepiento de no haber sabido de este impresionante deporte antes!

-De poco nos has servido ahí afuera. Casi perdemos el combate- reprendió Mako a Hasook

-Hemos ganado ¿no?

-Por poco

-¡Déjame en paz, hombre!- se quejo Hasook, tiro su casco al suelo y salió de la sala dando un portazo

-Idiota-murmuro Mako

-Habéis estado impresionante-felicito Korra- Especialmente tu Mako

-Oh ¿sigues ahí?

Korra entrecerró los ojos ya estaba bastante molesta de su actitud. Vio que había un barreño de agua en el banquillo y sonrió.

En un parpadeo se formo un látigo que golpeo el trasero de Mako.

Grito como una niña

Miro a Korra molesto pero ella no había hecho ningún movimiento, aunque su sonrisa no la hacia inocente.

-Por cierto Bolin, llevo toda la vida estudiando el dominio, pero nunca me han enseñado moverme así. Es como si hubiera descubierto un estilo nuevo ¿Podrías enseñarme algún truco?- comento Korra a Bolin rompiendo su aturdimiento intentando pensar como había podido ejecutar ese espectacular dominio del agua

-¿Eh? ¡Por supuesto!

-¿Ahora mismo? Vamos Bolin- se queja Mako mientras se quita el equipo

-Simplemente ignóralo-susurra Bolin a Korra, luego levanta la voz- Si, yo podría mostrarte lo básico. No estoy seguro de cómo mi dominio de tierra se traduciría a su dominio de agua. Pero vamos a averiguarlo

Estuvieron en el gimnasio y Bolin le mostro los pasos básicos y las reglas de la arena. Para Korra fue realmente divertido e interesante, los dos hermanos eran buenas personas aunque parecía que tenían un pasado sombrío. Bolin la invito de nuevo para el siguiente partido de mañana , se moria de ganas de verlo.

¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor podía dedicarse a esto para ganarse la vida

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE POR LA NOCHE**

Unos pocos minutos antes del partido Korra llega al estadio y en los vestuarios se encuentra a Bolin sentado en el banquillo y a Mako apoyado en la pared con aspecto derrotado

-¿No me habré perdido el combate ,verdad? Porque tenéis cara de haber perdido

-Para el caso es lo mismo-suspira Bolin

-Hassok es un inútil impresentable-se queja Mako

El arbitro abre la puerta y se asoma- Tenéis 2 minutos para salir o seréis descalificados-entonces se va

-Bueno, ya no entraremos en el campeonato, ni lo ganaremos-dice Mako

-¿Y no puede sustituirle un chico de otro equipo?

-No, las reglas solo te dejan competir en un equipo-contesta Bolin

-¿Y si lo hago yo? Soy una maestra del agua muy buena- se ofrece Korra , aunque para ella era quedarse corto. Ella era una diosa en ese campo y que los simples mortales deberían arrodillarse ante ella por prestarles su sabiduría

-Ni hablar, prefiero retirarme a quedar como un idiota en la cancha-se niega Mako

-Wow ,gracias por el voto de confianza-dice Korra con sarcasmo

El arbitro vuelve-Se acabo el tiempo ¿Qué hacemos?

-¡Luchar!

-¿Ah si?-contesta confundido Mako

-¡Si!-dice Bolin

-¡Eh, todavía no he dicho que si!

-Lo siento, pero la mayoría esta a favor-declara Korra , mientras empieza a vestirse el uniforme

-Esto va a acabar mal-suspira Mako

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**EN LA ARENA**

-Parece que los Hurones de Fuego han logrado conseguir una maestra del agua en el ultimo minuto- narra el presentador, Shiro Shinobi-Vamos a ver si ella es un diamante en bruto como los 2 hermanos

Mientras tanto ,Korra se ponía en posición soltando maldiciones por lo bajo intentando ajustarse el uniforme que era de varias tallas mas grande. Los equipos se pusieron en posición de combate.

-No hagas demasiado arriesgado o peligroso. De hecho, no hagas nada. Solo trata de no ser sacada fuera del ring-ordeno Mako

-Lo que tu digas-dijo Korra

-¡Jugadores! ¿Estáis listos?-pregunto el arbitro. Entonces levanto la mano y soltó el silbato

En ese preciso instante , el destino como perra que era, decidió ponerlo mas difícil para el Avatar.

El casco de Korra mal ajustado se deslizo hacia delante impidiéndola ver. Si fuera cualquier otra persona habría recibido todos los golpes y salido despedido del ring, en unos segundos. Pero Korra había tenido desde pequeña un entrenamiento brutal que había afinado completamente sus sentidos. Aparte de que con el Aire Control, poseía una alto nivel sensorial que le permitía detectar amenazas y percibir su entorno a través de corrientes de aire desde todas las direcciones, incluso si no podía verlo.

Lo cual sorprendió a todos los presentes, cuando esquivo con los ataques del equipo contrario con una gran fluidez.

-Y comienza el partido, los del equipo contrario lanzan una serie de ataques contra la novata que esquiva con gran soltura. Los 2 hermanos lanzan una serie de ataques que hacen retroceder al contrario

Al fin Korra logro ajustar su casco y centrarse en el partido ,esquivando una bola de fuego. Disparo un proyectil de agua que impacto con usuario de agua contrario lanzándolo a la tercera zona.

-¡Increíble la novata realmente sabe lo que hace!-grito el presentador- Los Osos Ornitorrincos se ven empujados a adoptar formaciones defensivas para evitar perder mas zonas

Mako tuvo que reconocer que no había sido mala idea de dejar que Korra luche si seguían con este ritmo, tal vez podrían presentarse en el campeonato. Lo que le fastidiaba era reconocer que Bolin había tenido razón .

El partido prosiguió, ambos equipos estaban muy igualados. Aunque Korra estaba bastante verde, lo compensaba con habilidad y voluntad. Al final solo quedaba la ultima ronda, el que ganara entraría en el campeonato.

-Muy bien chicos ,no podemos fallar si queremos clasificarnos ¿Estáis listos?-pregunto Mako

-Cuando quieras-contesto Korra

-No podría estar mas preparado-dijo Bolin

Al sonar el silbato se movieron rápidamente para esquivar los ataques del equipo contrario. Bolin utilizo los discos para bloquear la mayor parte de los proyectiles , Mako apoyo a su hermano y Korra aprovecho para hacer retroceder al contrario

-La novata vale su peso en oro. A pesar de no tener experiencia esta demostrando tener un gran control y habilidad de su elemento- narra el presentador-Los Osos Ornitorrincos lo están pasando muy mal para esquivar los proyectiles de agua de la novata

No iba mal encaminado el presentador, dos ya estaban en la zona 2 y el otro estaba peligrosamente a punto de caer al ring. Se podía decir que "estaban contra las cuerdas"

A pesar de su situación ,la tensión y nerviosismo era palpable en los Hurones. Solo tenían que echar fuera del ring a los contrarios o aguantar hasta que el tiempo se acabara y se clasificarían. Habían llegado muy lejos para llegar aquí. **No podían fallar**

Entonces la campana sonó anunciando el fin del partido, eso solo significaba una cosa.

-¡Victoria para los Hurones de Fuego!-grita el presentador- ¡Que gran combate, contra todo pronostico se clasifican en el torneo!

Korra y Bolin chocaron los cinco disfrutando de los gritos del publico

Mako se acerco a Korra con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro

-Korra…¿qué puedo decir? me sorprendiste, tienes mucho talento para este deporte

-Gracias-contesto ella

La Avatar disfruto de este momento de gloria. Esta ciudad realmente era impresionante. Salvo el problema de las bandas y esos igualitarios, solo esperaba que todo siguiera así de bien y ser una simple maestra del agua jugadora del Pro Control.

¿Qué podría salir mal?

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ,SIENTO LA TARDANZA. TENIA UN GRAVE BLOQUEO EN ESTE CAPITULO**

**EL PROXIMO VA A TENER MAS ACCION**

**¿REVIEWS?**


	5. Chapter 5

**AVATAR RENEGADA**

**CAPITULO 4**

**ESTADIO DEL PRO-CONTROL ,GIMNASIO**

Korra se preparo y capturo la pelota lanzada hacia ella con facilidad. Estaba entrenando con Mako y Bolin para mantenerse en guardia contra los ataques en el anillo. Estaba completamente a favor de eso, solo había un pequeño problema

-¿Por qué tenemos que entrenar tan temprano?-se quejo ella

-Somos novatos y nos toca la peor hora del entrenamiento-explica Bolin

-Y tu eres la mas novata de todas. Tienes que ser mas rápida, si quieres sobrevivir en el campeonato ¡Aguántate!-dijo Mako, lanzándole la bola

Ella lo cogió y lo miro con el ceño fruncido-¡Aguántate tu!-replico ella, lanzándole la pelota de vuelta con fuerza. Mako la agarro pero no pudo evitar caer al suelo. En ese momento entra alguien en el gimnasio

-Mira mis pequeñas ratillas de la calle- comenta un hombre bien vestido

-¿Quién es usted?-pregunto Korra

-Mi nombre es Butakha dirijo todo el cotarro del Pro-Dominio, aunque antes también era un jugador de este espectacular juego. Es un placer conocerte , en todos mis años no había conocido a nadie que tuviera este excepcional dominio sobre el agua.

-Bueno, me he esforzado mucho para conseguirlo

-No me cabe duda-respondió. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y saco una gran cantidad de dinero-Tomad las ganancias del ultimo partido-le dijo a Mako, que lo tomo con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero antes de guardar el dinero-Ah, Ah, no tan rápido-intervino Buthaka, tomo una parte del dinero-Me debes dinero por el uniforme de la chica- cogió una porción mas- El alquiler del gimnasio y del equipo de este mes-otro mas-El alquiler del piso-otro mas- Y un préstamo personal para comida-Finalizo el hombre, Mako se quedo mirando su mano vacía consternado y miro a su hermano enfadado

-¿Qué? Estoy en edad de crecer-se intento justificar

-Ah , y un tema mas que tengo que comentaros. Los Hurones de Fuego tenéis que pagar 30.000 yuanes para el bote del campeonato

-¡¿30.000 yuanes?!- repitió Bolin incrédulo. El y Mako tendrían suerte si tuvieran al menos 5.000

-Lo siento chicos, así son los negocios. Tenéis hasta finales de semana para conseguir la pasta o estáis fuera del torneo- con esto dicho se fue , dejando a los 3 solos en el gimnasio

-Korra ¿no tendrás una cuenta bancaria secreta repleta de oro, verdad?-pregunto Bolin

-Para nada, pero tengo unos… 7.000 yuanes- respondió Korra, recordaNdo el dinero que tenia ahorrado de cuando vivía en Zaofu

-Bueno, al menos es algo- dijo Mako- Ahora ¿cómo conseguimos el dinero que nos falta?

-¡Oh! ¡Ya lo tengo!- Bolin se agacho y recogió a Pabu, su mascota hurón de fuego-He adiestrado a Pabu para que trucos de circo. La gente pagaría mucho dinero para verlo

-Vamos Bolin , tenemos que tomárnoslo en serio

-Iba en serio-murmuro abatido

-No es mala idea-opino Korra- logre conseguir bastante dinero usando mi dominio del agua en el parque

-Espera ¿tu eres la persona que mencionaron en los periódicos sobre una chica que podía dominar el agua para darle cualquier forma que quisiera?-pregunto Bolin

-Esa soy yo- afirmo Korra- Espera ¿estoy en los periódicos?

-Si, no en la primera pagina, pero definitivamente ahí. Aunque no había fotos y nadie sabia tu nombre

-Eso es bueno-comenta-Me gusta estar en el anonimato

-Bueno vosotros podéis intentarlo. Si no lo conseguís ,ya se me ocurrirá algo. Siempre lo hago-dijo Mako , recogiendo el equipo y con eso salió del gimnasio

Bolin tenia una determinada expresión en su rostro. Le demostraría a su hermano que conseguiría el dinero que necesitaban. Desconocido para el, se metería en graves problemas

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mientras Korra en el parque deleitaba a los transeúntes con sus espectaculares habilidades del dominio del agua. Aceptando sus desafíos ,hacia figuras cada vez mas grandes y bien detalladas, incluso hacer esculturas de los transeúntes a su viva imagen y semejanza. No es de extrañar que lograra conseguir al menos una cuarta parte del dinero que necesitaban.

Un rato mas tarde Korra se estaba tomando un merecido descanso para reponer fuerzas, cuando llego Mako

-Oh, hey Mako-saludo ella

-Has visto a Bolin-pregunto directamente al grano

-Estoy bien , gracias por preguntar. Y no ,no lo he visto desde el entrenamiento ¿Le ha pasado algo?

-No lo se, Bolin es especialista en meterse en problemas estúpidos-se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse- Te veo luego

-Espera-dijo ella-podría ayudarte a buscarlo

-No ya lo hago yo-respondió, pero Korra le agarra del brazo deteniéndole

-Hey tío duro, deja que te ayude. Podemos llevarnos a Naga

-¿Quién es Naga?

-Mi mejor amiga y una rastreadora estupenda-contesto con orgullo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Por las calles. De noche**

-Tu mejor amiga es un oso perro polar-comento Mako mientras montaba detrás de Korra a Naga que era tan grande (si no mas) como un Satomovil- La verdad es que tiene todo el sentido del mundo

-Me lo tomare como un cumplido ,chico de ciudad-respondió ella

El resto del viaje fue silencioso yendo por las calles hasta llegar a la estación central de la ciudad. El ambiente era completamente diferente para Korra, a pesar de que ya era de noche. Las calles seguían estando llenas de gente y había una gran actividad.

Se pararon cerca de una estatua de Zuko, que tenia un brazo alzado con una llama en su mano.

-Bueno ,solemos venir por aquí-dijo mientras miraba la multitud, pero sin ver a Bolin. Se bajo de Naga y vio a unos niños jugando, se acerco a ellos mientras Korra se quedo atrás suyo

-Chicos ¿Habéis visto a mi hermano por aquí?

Uno de los niños se acerco, obviamente el líder-A lo mejor-respondió mientras se frotaba la nariz-Tengo muy poca…memoria-insinuó-A lo mejor me podrías a ayudar a recordar-tendió la mano como si estuviera esperando algo

-Muy bueno Skoochy. Todo un profesional-dijo Mako ,mientras le daba un billete al niño. Detrás suya Korra se sorprendió pero recobro la compostura rápidamente

-Si lo he visto

-¿Cuándo?

-Al mediodía

-¿Qué estaba haciendo?

-Estaba haciendo un numero con una especie de rata de circo y entonces…-miro hacia otro lado y tendió la mano

Mako puso los ojos, pero le dio otro billete

-Entonces ¿qué? ¿Por qué se ha ido?

El crio se inclino y puso una mano al lado de su boca-Ha venido Shin y le ha ofrecido mucho dinero. Bolin se ha largado con el en un cochazo. La Triple Amenaza ,los Monzón Rojo, los Agni Kais… Todas las triadas se están preparando para algo grande. Ya no puedo contar mas.

Y con eso se marcho con los otros niños

-¿A que se refiere?-pregunto Korra

-Creo que se cuece una guerra de bandas y Bolin esta a punto de verse atrapado justo en medio

Ambos volvieron subirse en Naga y prosiguieron la marcha

-¿Adonde vamos?

-Al cuartel general de los Triple Amenaza, espero que Bolin este allí y que todavía no haya pasado nada

"_¿La Triple Amenaza?"_ pensó Korra. Recordaba haberles dado una paliza a unos matones de esa triada-Porque Bolin se metería…

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Naga salió disparada al encontrar algo interesante para comer

-¡Calma Naga!- el animal no le hizo caso y persiguió a su objetivo, hasta que se subió a un poste de luz

-¡Es Pabu!-exclamo Mako al reconocer la mascota de Bolin

Naga todavía estaba interesada en dicha mascota como aperitivo-No Naga. Pabu es un amigo, no es comida-reprendió Korra

Naga se calmo y comenzó a olfatear a Pabu y el hurón de fuego hizo lo mismo con ella, reconociéndose por su aroma. Después de eso salto sobre la espalda de Naga y se subio al hombro de Mako

-¡Hay que darse prisa!-dijo Mako. Bolin nunca iba a ninguna parte sin Pabu, eso significaba que había pasado algo

Korra asintió y prosiguieron la marcha, llegaron a la base de la Triple Amenaza que resulto ser un restaurante

-Algo va mal. Normalmente hay matones en la entrada, ve con cuidado

Se bajaron de Naga. Mako se adelanto , se acerco a la entrada y miro dentro. Viendo que estaba despejado, le hizo señas a Korra para que se acercara. Ella se acerco y de una patada arranco las puertas de sus bisagras. Sin perder el ritmo, entro en el lugar con los demás.

El restaurante estaba destrozado. Parecía que había sucedido una batalla campal: mobiliario destruido ,agujeros en las paredes… Pero lo mas curioso es que no había ninguna persona en el lugar

-¿Bolin? ¿Bolin estas aquí?-pregunto Mako

En ese momento se oyeron ruidos de motores en la puerta de atrás del restaurante. Corrieron hacia la puerta y vieron varias motocicletas y una furgoneta arrancando. Se hizo evidente que se iban deprisa, cuando la puerta trasera de la furgoneta se abrió por el movimiento, mostrando a varios miembros de la Triple Amenaza atados y amordazados junto con Bolin.

-¡Bolin-grito Mako al ver a su hermano. El y Korra empezaron a correr ,pero 2 motociclistas lanzaron unas granadas que empezaron a soltar humo verde , que oscurecieron su visión y hacerles toser

Cuando se abrieron paso a través del humo , vieron que las motocicletas y la furgoneta se estaban alejando rápidamente

-¡Naga, ven!-grito Korra a su oso perro polar, que llego al instante. Sin perder ni un segundo se subieron al animal y comenzó la persecución

A medida que se acercaban a los secuestradores Mako utilizo su dominio para lanzar bolas de fuego contra ellos, pero los motoristas solo se apartaban de su trayectoria ,evitándolas por completo.

"_¡Maldita sea! Si no tuviera que mantener mis habilidades en secreto podría detenerles fácilmente , supongo que tendré que improvisar con lo que tengo" pensó Korra_

De su odre forma una lanza de agua que congela y lanza con la esperanza de dar a una rueda de la furgoneta. Pero una de las motocicletas se interpuso y recibió el impacto en una de sus ruedas. El conductor perdiendo el control de su moto ,se estrello y quedo fuera de combate por el impacto.

Fue solo cuando llegaron a una área abierta que los secuestradores se defendieron. Uno de ellos lanzo una boleadora al oso perro polar que envolvió sus patas, eso hizo tropezar a Naga y caer con fuerza al suelo. Korra y Mako salieron disparados y se estrellaron contra el suelo. Recuperándose rápidamente , vieron que 2 de los motociclistas se bajaron de sus motos para atacarlos y mientras el resto del grupo escapaba. Pudiendo verlos mejor ahora vieron que llevaban un uniforme de color verde oscuro con manchas de color burdeos, junto con un casco que cubría sus rostros por completo y con tubos amarillos en ambos lados de la cara.

Entonces comenzó la pelea, Mako y Korra se estaban enfrentando por separado a uno de estos misteriosos secuestradores. Korra utilizaba su dominio del agua para defenderse pero no lograba alcanzarlo ,su oponente era muy ágil y no paraba de moverse alrededor suya. El atacante se acerco rápidamente a ella y realizo una serie de golpes rápidos con los dedos en su brazo derecho y sin ningún aviso perdió toda sensibilidad en ese brazo.

"_Mierda son bloqueadores de chi" pensó Korra._ Cuando estaba recluida en el Loto Rojo. Sus "tutores" le explicaron esta forma única de pelea en sus entrenamientos. Este estilo bloqueaba el chi de la persona, dejando los músculos de la victima inútiles e incluso deshabilitar su capacidad de Dominio por un tiempo limitado. Era muy efectivo contra los Maestros.

Korra cambio de estrategia y se alejo de su oponente y formo un látigo de agua con la otra mano que aun podía usar para mantenerlo alejado de ella y así no poder utilizar su bloqueo.

Pero a Mako su pelea con su oponente no le iba muy bien. Los continuos ataques de su adversario lo obligaban a estar siempre a la defensiva. Aprovechando una abertura el enmascarado se puso detrás de Mako y adormeció sus extremidades y lo tiro al suelo de una patada.

Sola y con un brazo inutilizado Korra vio que la balanza no estaba a su favor y estaba considerando seriamente romper su cubierta para poder vencer a esta gente. Observo como se acercaban pivotando sus boleadoras para atraparla. Pero los secuestradores habían olvidado un detalle importante : un oso perro polar enojado que podía destruir los cables de boleadoras con un chasquido de sus mandíbulas. Naga se libero de sus ataduras y se abalanzo sobre los secuestradores que los obligo a retroceder y ella les lanzo un enorme rugido. Los secuestradores se miraron entre si y lanzaron otra granada de humo para cubrir su escape con las motocicletas. Viendo que se iban Naga centro su atención en Korra.

-Gracias Naga-dijo su dueña- ¿Quienes eran esos tipos? ¿Y como demonios saben bloquear el chi?

-Son secuaces de Amon-contesto Mako, levantándose

-¿Amon? ¿El tío enmascarado anti-maestros?-pregunto ella

-Si ,es el líder de los Igualistas

-¿Y que querrán de los Triple Tormento?

-No lo se. Pero seguro que nada bueno-el gimió suavemente y brevemente se agarro la frente-¡No puedo creer que Bolin se haya metido en este lio!

Korra se acerco a Mako y coloco una mano en su hombre-No te preocupes, juntos salvaremos a tu hermano. Te lo prometo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luego a lomos de Naga. Cabalgaron por toda la ciudad, tratando de encontrar a Bolin y a sus secuestradores. Pero a medida que pasaban las horas y la cantidad de lugares para buscar crecía, sus esperanzas empezaron a disminuir-Llevamos toda la noche buscando-dijo Korra y vio que Naga estaba agotada-No hay señales de el

-¡Tenemos que seguir buscando! ¿Pero donde?

-Espera ¡Tengo una idea!

Dicho esto dirigió a Naga al parque y cuando llegaron allí ,bajaron de la silla de montar dejando al animal descansar

-El día en que llegue a la ciudad me tope con un igualista haciendo propaganda

-¿Y crees que el sabrá donde esta Bolin?

-Es la única pista que tenemos

Mientras esperaban se pusieron cómodos y se sentaron al lado de Naga que estaba durmiendo. Korra sintiendo curiosidad pregunto que relación tiene Bolin con la Triada de Triple Tormento. Mako le explico que el y su hermano trabajaron para ellos como recaderos. Eran huérfanos viviendo en la calle y tuvieron que hacerlo para poder sobrevivir. Ella le pregunto que les paso a sus padres y Mako le conto que fueron asesinados por un maestro del fuego y que fue testigo de su muerte.

-Bolin es la única familia que me queda. Si le ocurriera algo…

-Lo encontraremos-le dijo Korra- No te preocupes, Mako le encontraremos

-Gracias Korra

Al final sintieron el cansancio que les acosaba desde hace un par de horas y se durmieron

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¡Igualdad ya! ¡Igualdad ya! ¡Queremos igualdad ya!-grito una voz haciendo que Korra se despertara. Luego se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida, era por la mañana y que se estaba apoyando en Mako para dormir, pero no le dio mucha importancia no es como si estuviera enamorada de el.

-¡No Maestros de Ciudad Republica! ¡Amon os llama a la acción! ¡Recuperad vuestra ciudad!-con esos gritos Mako también se despertó y ambos vieron a un hombre con un megáfono encima de una mesa gritando mas propaganda y folletos

-Ese es el tipo-dijo Korra, era el mismo que había conocido cuando había llegado

-¡Es hora de que…!-gritaba el hombre, pero se interrumpió cuando a Korra venir hacia el-¡Tu otra vez!-dijo antes de gritar con su megáfono-¡ No vas a desacreditarme!

Korra simplemente le dio una palmada en el megáfono, estrellándolo al suelo y romperlo en pedazos-Corta el rollo y escúchame. A mi amigo lo han secuestrado unos bloqueadores del chi ¿Dónde esta?

-No tengo ni idea de lo que me estas contando

-Oh yo creo que si-dijo mientras levantaba una pierna y la hizo bajar con fuerza en la mesa partiéndola en 2 , aunque el manifestante logro bajarse a tiempo y los folletos salieron volando

Mientras el hombre empezó a recoger los que aterrizaron al suelo, Mako cogió una en el aire y lo miro. Era una imagen de Amon con la mano extendida, debajo de la imagen había unas palabras-"Se testigo de la gran Revelación. Esta noche a las 9 en punto"-leyó en voz alta-¿Qué es la Revelación?-pregunto al hombre

-No es asunto de ninguno de los dos-escupió, solo para que Korra lo agarrara por el cuello de la camisa y lo alzara

-¡Ahora ya es asunto nuestro! Ahora ¡dilo!-le dijo ella

-Nadie sabe que es la Revelación y no tengo ni idea de lo que le ha pasado a vuestro amigo. Pero si es Maestro creo que va a recibir la lección que se merece

-¿Dónde lo harán?-exigió Mako

Un silbido rasgo el aire y vieron a un alguacil que venia hacia ellos-¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa ahí detrás?-grito

-¡Unos Maestros oprimiéndome! ¡Socorro!-grito el manifestante

Ignorándolo, Korra lo tiro a un lado y miro a Mako-Larguémonos-dijo y se sube a Naga con Mako siguiéndole pero agarro unos cuantos folletos antes de montar y largarse de allí

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Una vez a salvo , se detuvieron en un banco con techo para resguardarse y se pusieron a mirar los papeles

-¿Por qué los igualistas no pondrían la ubicación?-se pregunto Korra

-Seguramente, porque no quieren que cualquiera se cuele en su "gran revelación" sea lo que sea. Seguro que la información esta aquí escondida. Fíjate en el reverso hay 4 dibujos

-Parece un mapa

-Si…si que lo es-junto los demás papeles formando una imagen. Fijándose en el mapa oficial de la ciudad puesto al lado del banco, se puso de pie y empezó a buscar la ubicación. No le llevo mucho tiempo encontrar el lugar correcto en el mapa-Bingo, debe de ser ahí , donde se celebra

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Lugar de la reunión **

Llevando unos trajes simples como un abrigo y sombreros, se disfrazaron y se fueron al lugar. En el momento en que llegaron al lugar que se mostraba en el mapa, ya era de noche. Se encontraban en un are que no había mas que fabricas y almacenes. Observaron como otras personas caminaban hacia un edificio en particular, el único que tenia un guardia en la puerta.

-Es aquí-dijo Bolin

Se acercaron a la entrada disimulando ser una pareja

Llegaron a la entrada custodiada por el guardia, un hombre alto y muy corpulento-Esta es una reunión privada. Nadie puede entrar sin invitación

-Uh…invitación?-repitió Korra

Mako saco uno de los folletos-¿Se refiere a esto?

Al ver el papel lo tomo y sonrió a la pareja-La revelación esta muy cerca hermanos míos-se aparto y les dejo entrar

Se fueron internando cada vez mas dentro del edificio hasta llegar a una gran habitación con un escenario al otro extremo. Colgado en la pared posterior había un cartel de Amon y dos banderas en cada lado con el símbolo de los Igualistas. Entre el escenario y la entrada ,había gente ,un MONTON de gente

-Sabia que mucha gente nos odiaba pero nunca los había visto todos juntos-dijo Mako viendo la gran multitud de personas-Vamos a buscar a Bolin

Mientras se abrían camino hasta el escenario, se encendieron los focos del escenario y un locutor comenzó a hablar-Por favor, den la bienvenida a nuestro héroe, nuestro salvador…¡Amon!

Una trampilla en el escenario se abrió mostrando a Amo Igualistas (uno estaba vestido diferente, marcándolo como un rango mas alto) en medio de los aplausos de la multitud. El aspecto del líder era idéntica a la del cartel

-Bienvenido mis seguidores-su voz era su suave ,pero poseía mucha autoridad-Mi búsqueda de la igualdad, comenzó hace muchos años. Cuando era niño mi familia y yo vivíamos en una pequeña granja, no éramos ricos y ninguno era Maestro. Eso nos convirtió en objetivo fácil para un maestro del fuego que extorsionaba a mi padre, un día mi padre se enfrento a ese hombre, pero al hacerlo el maestro del fuego me arrebato a mi familia y luego se llevo mi rostro. Me he visto obligado a esconderme detrás de una mascara desde entonces.

La multitud se quedo sin aliento, mientras que Korra no pudo evitar poner los ojos con esta historia tan cliché y aburrida. Sin faltar a los muertos que conste.

-Como sabéis, el Avatar ha desaparecido hace mas de una década, pero si estuviera aquí ,os diría que el dominio puede traer el equilibrio al mundo

-¿Dije que?-murmuro Korra

-Pero se equivoca. Lo único que el dominio ha conseguido traer es sufrimiento. Es la causa de todas las guerras en todas las épocas, pero eso esta a punto de terminar. Se que os habéis preguntado que es la Revelación y ahora voy a daros la respuesta. Desde el principio de los tiempos los espíritus han sido los guardianes de nuestro mundo y yo he hablado con ellos. Dicen que el Avatar ha fallado a la humanidad

-¿Podrían dejarme fuera de esto, no?-volvió a murmurar ella

-Por eso los espíritus me han elegido a mi para marcar el comienzo de una nueva era de equilibrio. Me han concedido un don que hará que el equilibrio sea realidad, el don de arrebatar sus poderes a un Maestro _**para siempre**_

La multitud se quedo sin aliento y empezó a hablar entre si

-Eso es imposible-dijo Korra-Esta loco

-¿Creía que el Avatar era el único que podía arrebatar los poderes a alguien?-pregunto Mako

-El único Avatar que podía era Aang y el ya esta muerto

-Y para demostrarlo-continuo Amon-Denle la bienvenida a Zolt el Rayo, líder de la Triada del Triple Tormento y uno de los mas notorios delincuentes de Ciudad Republica

La gente comenzó a abuchear al prisionero-Ah ¡Callaos de una vez!-grito el hombre de pelo gris vestido con ropa costosa de color rojo

En otra parte del escenario unos igualistas trajeron a 4 prisioneros mas y los pusieron de rodillas-Ahí esta Bolin-dijo Korra viendo a su amigo que tenia una expresión de miedo en su rostro

-No podremos con todos. Tenemos que ser mas listos-contesto Mako

"_Bueno yo podría, pero mi verdadera identidad seria revelada" pensó _

-Bueno ¿tienes un plan?

-Estoy pensando

-Zolt ha amasado una fortuna extorsionando y abusando de los no-maestros-anuncio Amon- Pero su reino de terror esta a punto de terminar. Bueno, para que no se diga ,le daré la oportunidad de luchar para mantener sus poderes-mientras decía esto su lugarteniente lo desataba

-Eso lo vas a lamentar amigo-dijo el mafioso y lanzo varias bolas de fuego, pero Amon las esquivo mientras se acercaba cada vez mas a Zolt. Al ver esto Zolt lanzo un rayo, pero el enmascarado agarro su mano apuntándolo hacia arriba, lo puso de rodillas y con la otra mano presiono su pulgar fuertemente en la frente

Zolt se puso rígido y un jadeo estrangulado salió de su boca. A medida que pasaban los segundos, el rayo empezó a disminuir. Fue rápidamente sustituido por una columna de fuego brillante, solo para que sucediera lo mismo, desapareciendo en cuestión de segundos. Una vez que acabo todo Amon soltó a Zolt, haciéndolo caer al suelo. El hombre se esforzó por levantarse ,trato de lanzarle fuego al igualista solo para fracasar y caer de nuevo

-¿Qué me has hecho?-la arrogancia que tenia había desaparecido

-Ya no volverás a ser maestro…nunca mas-declaro Amon, provocando jadeos de asombro entre la multitud-La era de los Maestros ha llegado a su fin. Ha comenzado una nueva era de ¡Igualdad!-proclamo

El publico comenzó a animar y aplaudir mientras otro prisionero era desatado y empujado hacia delante

-¿Alguna idea?-dijo Korra

-Creo que si ¿Ves las maquinas? Funcionan con agua y vapor, si pudieras crear una cortina ,cogería a Bolin sin que nadie me viera. Entonces nos largaríamos

-Buen plan. Buena suerte Mako

-Y a ti también

Korra se aparto de la multitud y se metió por una puerta lateral. Allí encontró la maquina que contrala la presión del agua y el vapor. Ahí comenzó a girar una manivelas para soltar vapor pero no era suficiente.

-Eh tu-dijo una voz. Ella se dio la vuelta y vio que era el guardia de la puerta

-¿En que te puedo ayudar hermano?

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

-Pues…buscar al baño ¿Qué iba a hacer, si no?-dijo con una sonrisa inocente

El guardia claramente no se lo creyó. Saco una llave inglesa y se dispuso a golpearla, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse ,un látigo de agua con la punta helada afilada apareció y le corto el cuello. El hombre jadeo sorprendido mientras la sangre comenzaba a manar de la herida, Korra le dio una patada y lo lanzo a la maquina rompiendo los tubos haciendo salir una gran cantidad de vapor. El hombre no tardo en morir.

-Creo que esto debería bastar- dijo Korra ,aunque no pudo evitar hacer una mueca al ver el cadáver. Debería evitar tomar decisiones tan drásticas

Korra empezó a controlar todo al vapor y lo lanzo al publico provocando el pánico. Se disponía a salir para reunirse con sus compañeros cunado vio otras maquinas

"_Tal vez podría utilizar lo que he aprendido en Zaofu"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mientras en el escenario Mako se impacientaba mientras veía como los demás criminales perdían sus poderes hasta que le toco el turno a Bolin. Justo cuando Amon se le acercaba ,una explosión salió de la pared cercana, llenando la sala con humo. La gente comenzó a gritar y a correr asustado, pronto apenas se podía ver nada

Mientras tanto Bolin, estaba en medio del escenario sin tener idea de que hacer. De la nada sintió que alguien le agarraba por detrás, soltó un grito de sorpresa y trato de liberarse, solo para que el agarre desapareciera. Se volvió y vio a Mako lanzando al igualista que lo había agarrado.

-Bolin, ¿te encuentras bien?

-¡Si! ¡Mako, te quiero!-declaro ,alzando los brazos para un abrazo. En cambio, Mako lo agarro y lo arrastro fuera del escenario

Al final lograron salir del edificio y mientras bajaban por una escalera para llegar a la calle. El igualitario con el uniforme diferente (mas bien conocido como el "Teniente" saco sus 2 palos electrificados que llevaba a la espalda y los golpeo en la escalera haciendo que la electricidad recorriera la escalera. Los dos hermanos gritaron de dolor antes de caer al suelo.

Tras esto el Teniente salto de la plataforma y se enfrento a ellos. Mako y Bolin le plantaron cara ,pero resulto inútil. El hombre tenia una gran destreza y agilidad y no tardo en derribar a los dos maestros en un par de minutos

-A ver cuando se os mete en la cabeza que ya no hay lugar en el mundo para vosotros-dijo

Al momento de decir eso un bloque de hielo salió disparado y le golpeo en la parte posterior de la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente

-Yo no lo tendría tan claro-dijo Korra. Silbo y grito-¡Naga!

El animal llego corriendo al oir el silbido de su dueña. Mientras Korra ayudaba a Mako a subirse a Naga, vio como llegaban mas igualistas. Sin perder mas tiempo insto a Naga a correr. Justo cuando llegaba a donde estaba Bolin ,Nago lo agarro por el cuello de la camisa con sus mandíbulas y siguió corriendo

-¡Ay! ¡Quiero! ¡Ir! ¡A! ¡Lomos! ¡Por! ¡Favor!-gritaba Bolin

Mientras por detrás los igualistas comenzaban a perseguirlos

-¡No podremos escapar de ello!- gritaba Mako

-No te preocupes les he dejado para que los va a entretener un rato

-¿Qué quieres dec-

No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase, porque se oyó una enorme explosión atrás suya. Cuando Mako se dio la vuelta vio que gran parte del edificio había estallado y había comenzado un incendio que estaba devorando lo que quedaba del edificio

-¿¡Que hiciste?!

-Bueno… había unos motores mas y digamos que toqueteándolos no hice caso de las medidas de seguridad

A lo lejos se oía otra explosión

-Aunque puede que me haya pasado un poco…

-¿¡UN POCO?!-grito Mako-¡Por poco destruyes toda el área!

Mientras el incendio seguía expandiéndose sin control

-¡Podrías! ¡Subirme! ¡Por! ¡Favor!- grito de nuevo Bolin, que ya se empezaba a marear del vaivén

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**HE VUELTOOOOOOO PEÑA!**

**SIENTO ESTA LARGA AUSENCIA PERO LOS ESTUDIOS SON LO PRIMERO. EN FIN ,ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO**


End file.
